1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic character code recognition/display system, method, and program and, in particular, an automatic character code recognition/display system, method, and program which can recognize a character code of a homepage when a holder of a mobile telephone which can access the Internet through a public wireless communication network accesses an arbitrary homepage supplier server and correctly display the contents of the homepage such that an appropriate character code in the mobile telephone is selected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional character code recognition/display system, only a homepage of a specific character code can be correctly displayed. However, when a homepage of another character code is displayed, a new mobile telephone having a character code of a homepage to be displayed must be bought.
Conventional technique documents related to the present invention are as follows.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-250899
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-259281
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-114844
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-240647
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-208383
However, the convention character code recognition/display system as the following problems.
More specifically, when a user displays a homepage using a character code other than a specific character code, a character code of the homepage to be displayed is not included in a mobile telephone. For this reason, a new mobile telephone having the character code must be bought.